Joyeux anniversaire
by Nera Merdlius
Summary: Drago a quitté Harry. Celui-ci retombe en dépression et succombe.


******Titre : ****Joyeux anniversaire**

******Auteur : **Nera Merdlius

******Pairing : **HPxDM

******Résumé :** Drago a quitté Harry. Celui-ci retombe en dépression et succombe.

******Rating :** T

******Attention : ****Scène de suicide.**

******Disclamer : **Je ne possède que l'histoire, le reste est à J.K Rowling.

******Note de l'auteur :** Un OS que j'ai écrit pendant les vacances, au soleil, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. *ironie quand tu nous tiens* Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Je ne suis qu'une ombre, je ne ressemble plus à celui que j'ai été jadis. Mon sourire s'est envolé, tu as arraché cette dernière étincelle qui me faisait survivre. Moi, le Survivant, le Sauveur, j'ai résisté à un mage noir, dès mes un an, pour le tuer 16 ans plus tard. J'ai affronté le deuil, j'ai accepté chaque insultes. Rien ne m'a fait désespérer, rien ne m'a affaibli suffisamment. Et pourtant il a fallu que tu arrives dans ma vie, que tu me dises que tu n'aimais que moi, que tu cachais ton Amour sous une haine féroce, et moi, je suis tombé dans le panneau. Je t'ai laissé une chance, convaincu que ce n'était qu'un pari stupide, comme vous aviez l'habitude de faire entre Serpentard. Mais j'avais tort, car tu as fait de ma vie un vrai conte de fée. Il est minuit quarante.

Chaque journée à tes côtés me semblaient trop rapides, les nuits trop courtes. Tu avais cette joie de vivre, cette façon de me raconter tes malheur sans pour autant être abattu. Tu redonnais vie à mon cœur, qui recommençait à espérer. J'avais peur de m'accrocher, peur de te perdre comme j'avais perdu les autres, peur de t'aimer. Et toi tu me répétais toujours ces trois mots qui sonnaient si merveilleusement dans ta bouche. Je te répondais, en le pensant moyennement au départ. Ça allait trop vite, c'était trop beau, nous étions trop heureux. Je suis resté vigilant, mais comment te résister? Je suis devenu fou de toi, tu étais mon pilier, celui à qui je me m'accrochais quand mes souvenirs revenaient. Tu m'as soutenu, et j'ai appris à passer outre nos 7 ans de haines. Ces mois furent fabuleux, nous étions dans notre bulle, loin de tout ces gens qui ne pouvaient comprendre.

Puis ton anniversaire arriva. Tu comptais le dire à ta mère, puisque ton père était à Askaban. Tu comptais tout lui avouer, et moi je me suis réjouis. Trop vite, peut-être. Nous étions au mois de juin, les examens finaux étaient sur le point de commencer. Ce week-end, tu m'as demandé de te laisser y aller seul. J'ai profité de ton absence pour aller t'acheter la plus belle bague qui soit. Elle était en argent, et nos noms étaient entrelacés. Cela paraissait tellement cliché, mais je m'en foutais car après ce week-end, tout le monde pourrait savoir que tu étais à moi. Tu ne revint que le lundi, jour de notre premier examen. Je ne te voyais pas, cela me rendait dingue. J'ai attendu le soir, j'avais préparé ton retour avec amour. Je voulais te demander ta main ce soir là, tu sais? Mais lorsque tu es entré, j'ai tremblé.

Tu semblais fatigué, tes yeux étaient vides. Tu m'as regardé, tu as observé la pièce, le regard las. Tu as sorti ces mots que je hais plus que tout.

"Je ne peux pas."

On aurait dit qu'un océan glacé s'abattait sur moi. Je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre, je niais l'évidence.

"Amour?"

Tu m'as souris tristement puis tu as redit que tu ne pouvais pas. La porte claqua, comme une gifle. Je me suis effondré comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Les larmes semblaient me transpercer les joues, comme la lame avec laquelle je me transperçais le bras autrefois. Cette lame je l'ai jetée dans le lac, un jour de désespoir où tu m'avais rejoins, ton regard paraissait alors si inquiet. Tu m'as promis que tu ne m'abandonnerai pas, jamais. Je t'ai cru, j'ai lancé rageusement la lame avant de t'embrasser à perdre haleine. Je me souviens très bien de ton goût, de la douceur de ta peau, de la mélodie qu'étaient tes gémissements. Tout ça est terminé.

Toujours à terre, j'ai pris une bougie, et je me suis brûlé. J'ai attendu qu'elle soit consumée, sans jamais retirer ma main qui cuisait littéralement. Cette chaleur, je l'ai adoré, idolâtré. La douleur m'a fait tellement de bien que j'ai continué, avec chaque bougie. J'ai ensuite cherché un couteau, celui que Sirius m'avait offert avant sa mort. J'ai fait glissé la lame sur ma peau brûlée, et le sang a coulé, coulé, encore et encore. La vie sortait enfin de mon corps, cela me rendait étrangement.. Vivant. J'ai continué ce rituel chaque jour, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il fait nuit, dans trente minutes j'ai dix huit ans. Tu sais ce que ça implique, n'est-ce pas? Tu te souviens de mon rêve? Ce rêve que tu trouvais malsain, celui de mourir avant mes dix huit ans. Pourquoi dix-huit et pas dix-sept? Car le monde avait besoin de moi, pour qu'enfin il serve à quelque chose. Je n'ai pas encore choisi mon destin. Ma corde est déjà prête, au milieu du QG de l'ordre. Les tableaux me regardent avec dégoût, même eux savent que sans but je ne suis rien qu'une larve. Mes bras sont rouges sang, on ne voit presque plus la peau. Je ne pleure pas. J'ai trop pleuré. Je ne pleurerai plus après ça.

J'ai mis la musique à fond. De l'électro, chanteur français, ou belge je ne sais plus. Les paroles me rappellent nous..  
"Formidable, tu étais formidable j'étais fort minable, nous étions formidables."*  
Je croyais ne plus avoir de larmes, et pourtant je pleure. Une dernière fois. Il est minuit moins cinq. Je me relève, je souris malgré les larmes.

Je ne souffrirai plus. Je monte sur le tabouret, passe la corde autour de mon cou, il est minuit moins trois. Tic tac. Je laisse le temps s'écouler, j'ai malgré moi encore l'espoir que tu viennes me chercher. Je revois tout nos moments, nos rires, nos pleurs.. Il minuit moins une. C'est fini. Je tombe, je meurs. Il est minuit. Dans un dernier souffle, je soupire : Joyeux anniversaire Harry.

**FIN**

**Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS (un peu court). J'espère qu'il vous plaît ! Je déteste tuer des personnages dans mes fictions, mais j'étais très mélancolique quand je l'ai écrit. Harry je t'aime ! **

**Amicalement,**

**Nera Merdlius.**


End file.
